


Myth

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [133]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Prompt Fic, Silly, Triple Drabble, Urban Legends, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire freak themselves out reading something online, and Steven has to explain what an urban legend is.





	Myth

When Steven exits the Temple and walks into the Beach House, Ruby and Sapphire both jump. They’re sat close together on the couch, a tablet computer resting on their laps.

“Are you two okay?” he asks, wandering over.

“You just startled us,” Sapphire says.

“Yeah, we’re cool,” Ruby adds, grinning.

“Are you sure?” Unlike humans, the Gems don’t react like that to sudden movements. Well, not normally. So for them to jump like that… they must be worried about something. “You’re not scared, are you?”

“Scared?” Ruby says. “No way!”

Sapphire takes Ruby’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “We might as well tell him. Perhaps he can explain it for us.”

Ruby nods. “Okay.”

Steven wanders closer and sits down near the Gems, crossing his legs. “So… what’s the matter?”

“Ruby and I simply scared ourselves reading something on your tablet computer.”

“What scared you?” he asks.

“Uh, it’s this thing about this couple who’re making out in their car and then the radio says there’s a murderer on the loose and he has a hook hand and the couple go back home and when they get out there’s a hook dangling on the door handle,” Ruby babbles, shuddering.

As Steven tilts his head, Sapphire adds, “Would you be able to confirm something for us? When did this take place, and was the criminal recaptured?”

Steven looks between them, and then he can’t hold it in anymore. He bursts out laughing. “Ohmygosh, you two are so silly! That’s not real. It’s an urban legend.”

“Urban?”

“Legend?”

“They’re stories people make up and they get so well known some people think they’re true and everyone knows them. It’s just a myth. It’s not real.”

“Oh… okay,” Ruby says, smiling.

“Thank you for the explanation,” Sapphire says, and Steven giggles again.


End file.
